


Allison's Pillows and Blankets rap

by enchin



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Allison Brie - Freeform, Community - Freeform, Gen, Rap, special features
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchin/pseuds/enchin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Allison Brie's very funny extempore rap done while shooting Community. I've transcribed it herein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allison's Pillows and Blankets rap

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Community nor any of its characters.

I'm wearing my pajammies

'cause I got hammies

that are _tight._

gotta stretch 'em

and then I'll say goodnight!

'Cause it's dark out, yo

and I'm _tired_ , bro

I been up all day hittin' to and fro!

With my pillows, what?

It's a pillow fort, fool!

You know what I'm talkin' 'bout:

the blanket is your tool.

And you wrap it around

but it aint _doin'_ nothin'

'cause it's not fussin'!

When I'm in the fort

we gotta abort.

And end it.


End file.
